


The Girl All The Good Guys Want

by dreiser



Series: The Overly Complicated Lives of Pine Valley Lesbians [1]
Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiser/pseuds/dreiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greenlee puzzles and ponders exactly why is it that everyone and their mother in Pine Valley is drawn to Kendall, herself included, and comes to one very interesting conclusion about the reason behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl All The Good Guys Want

It was a ridiculous situation, really it was. How Kendall Hart had managed to put herself as an integral part of so many peoples lives Greenlee du Pres would never know. All she did know is she found it entirely frustrating. Especially with one of those people constantly lurking in Fusion's offices looking at Kendall with a moon eyed expression.

Boyd Larraby had to be destroyed.

Well, okay, not exactly destroyed but he had to at least be removed from Fusion. After all, it wasn't just a matter of him being horribly annoying, he also worked for the competition. Of course, some would argue that Kendall should be removed too since she happened to be back in Mommy's good graces. She already spied for Erica against Michael so what was to stop her from spying again? This time on Fusion?

Then again, Greenlee pointedly ignored that string of logic at all costs.

Although she loathed to admit it, she found herself among those sucked in by Kendall's insufferable lost little girl charm. There was something unbearably vulnerable about her that served to draw people in. Because who could honestly resist those blue gray eyes when they were brimming over with emotion?

Sometimes while looking into them Greenlee, god help her, experienced an absurd desire to hug Kendall. Usually whenever Kendall tried to pull off her bad girl routine. Really, in all her long years living at countless all girl boarding schools where attending pretentious parties was a lifestyle, she had never met someone so terrible at being bad.

Like almost everything else in Pine Valley, the answer led back to one person. Erica Kane, who Greenlee was forced to relent, had reason to have such a huge ego. If she had so many people/events/happenstances in one town always link back to her she might get an big head covered with overly styled hair too.

Following in the footsteps of an infinite line of abandoned husbands and or love interests, Kendall spent most of her adult life chasing after Erica's affections. Mommy was the only person whose approval really mattered to her and of course, because of this, she was the hardest person to get it from. 

This endless cycle eventually led to Kendall developing that impossibly heart tugging vulnerable charm that unwittingly ensnared all of those around her. It had even managed to finally affect Erica and maybe even Michael Cambias too.

As far as Greenlee was concerned this simply wouldn't do. Kendall needed to be kept far away from Erica Kane and Michael Cambias, not draw them closer in. While Erica did mean well, Greenlee knew in the long run she'd only end up crushing Kendall again under the path of her callous high heeled shoes personality. And Michael? Please... 

Greenlee couldn't even start her list of insults for Michael without it lasting the better part of a century. Part of her wondered if Leo had ruined her for all men by just being Leo but if this was true, she was still grateful to her late husband. He had certainly raised her bar of standards and kept her away from losers like Michael Cambias forever. 

Letting these two near Kendall would only serve to increase her vulnerable charm, making her perhaps the most enthralling creature in all of Pine Valley. Now, they already had a good five people not related to the operation of Fusion whatsoever just hovering around their offices thanks to this, and Greenlee would be damned if more of their kind would join the numbers.

Boyd, though harmless, really was far too annoying for his own good.

It wasn't him so much as... well, how to put it nicely? Oh, screw nicely. These were her private thoughts weren't they? She could be as bitchy as she wanted here. It wasn't Boyd that annoyed her so much as the fact that he was obviously a gay boy in denial. Every time he was around she dearly missed her Leo because he could deal with this much better than her. No one was better than Leo with helping gay folks out themselves.

Well, he HAD been instrumental in helping Lesbianca hadn't he?

That was a fairly obvious matter though. Obvious to everyone but Erica, that is. Anyway, Boyd was clearly a gay boy and Greenlee hardly thought dating a gay man would be good for Kendall's already low self confidence levels. Michael had put her at an absolute low it seemed and that had to be corrected.

Though some might wonder why exactly was Greenlee so invested in Kendall's ego getting a well deserved boost? And why did she care if she dated nice gay boys in denial? Anyone had to be better than Michael Cambias, you know.

Maybe because she was about to go insane from avoiding Carlos. Everywhere she turned people were shoving him in her face. Look, it's Carlos! Isn't he sexy? Isn't he so talented artistically? Isn't he the perfect guy? Carlos, Carlos, Carlos! 

That was it, if one more person mentioned his name to her today she would kick them square in the ass. She was sick of the man. Not only couldn't he write his own bad love letters but he couldn't take no for an answer. To Greenlee no means no wasn't only a lame ad campaign against sexual violence, it was the simple truth.

If Greenlee du Pres told you no you damn well better believe she means it. And at this point, she couldn't even keep track of how many times she'd said it in regards to Carlos. She could always keep track by putting up a chalk board in Fusion offices but something told her that Simone wouldn't appreciate it.

Speaking of Simone...

Narrowing her eyes, Greenlee rose up from her desk and slowly made her way over towards Kendall who was starting to emit mass amounts of vulnerable charm. Right next to Kendall stood Simone, attempting to look sympathetic, which to Greenlee made her look rather constipated.

The instant her hand covered in tacky blood red nails wrapped around Kendall's waist to give her a gentle squeeze, Greenlee went into motion. In one solid movement, she pulled her dainty right leg back and kicked Simone square in the ass.

Because even if she hadn't mentioned Carlos yet today, she eventually would.

Only seconds passed before the Fusion office burst into chaos. It began with Simone whirling around and asking Greenlee what the hell was she doing and ended when Greenlee gave the sarcastic reply of, "Kicking your ass." 

This, of course, led to the crippled Mia having to hold back a ravenous Simone from attacking Greenlee while Liza rolled her eyes and supplied her always witty commentary on the situation. As this went on, Kendall watched with impossibly large blue gray eyes that soon turned to Greenlee and asked her silently why.

Which made Greenlee feel bad for about one moment before Kendall's lips tugged up in a mischievous smile and her eyes twinkled with definite amusement. Then flipping her curly hair over her shoulder, Kendall neared the ranting Simone and clasped her shoulder.

"I think you should forgive Greenlee for now," Kendall said in soothing tones. Leaning down as she was a rare example of being a statuesque woman in Pine Valley, she met Simone's eyes and smiled. "She hasn't been herself lately." Looking back at Greenlee who immediately attempted to look chastised, she continued, "The situation with Carlos hasn't been easy for her, as we all know."

"Yeah, well," Simone rumbled. "I think we also know she doesn't deserve a guy as good as Carlos." 

Kendall's eyebrows shot up at this remark as she, and most everyone else there, heard the silent ring of the boxing arena bell going off. The gauntlet had been thrown down and King Kong had been released from its perpetual cage.

"I tell you what I don't deserve," Greenlee began as she stomped over to Simone, looking quite frightening despite her petite size. "I don't deserve to have a brain dead starving artist slash repairman forced onto me by everyone in the known world just because he shows an iota of interest! What? My husband dies so I need to be comforted by the first guy with rock hard abs that says hello to me?! What sort of sense does that make!"

Before the room could explode into chaos again, Greenlee found her arm hooked in Kendall's and herself being dragged into the elevator. The doors finally shut with a nice view of a screaming Simone's face just as she started back up on her "Carlos is a great guy" tirade that Greenlee had heard more times than she would prefer.

"That was exciting," said Kendall dryly, her arm remaining hooked in Greenlee's while she gazed down at the smaller woman. "So," she drawled with a smirk, "want to tell me the truth about exactly why you kicked Simone in the ass back there?" 

"It was fun," replied Greenlee just as dryly, meeting Kendall's gaze easily.

The only reply she got was Kendall heaving a sigh and seconds later, the elevator jerked to a stop and Greenlee looked up to see Kendall standing in front of the myriad of buttons. It led her to the natural conclusion that the other woman was responsible for their sudden stop. Folding her arms over her chest and looking at Greenlee with a somewhat stern expression, Kendall said, "I want the truth, Greenlee."

"I want world peace," Greenlee shot back, "but we don't always get what we want."

"You want world peace?" countered Kendall, raising an eyebrow and chuckling. She took a step forward, making Greenlee begin to step back before realizing what she was doing and stubbornly holding her ground. "Lets be more honest, shall we?"

"Fine," Greenlee sneered as best she could. Though it was hard to sneer with Kendall getting closer by the moment, causing her to become enveloped in the intoxicating smell of her perfume. Probably another genius creation from the gay boyfriend, no doubt. "I kicked her in the ass because I didn't like how she was touching you. And because I'm sick of hearing how good of a guy Carlos is."

"Oh?" Kendall remarked, the smile on her lips growing larger. "But I think he's a good guy." She was closer yet now, so close that Greenlee's head was swimming from the gay chemist perfume and she swore she'd do more than kick Boyd in the ass if he had ever managed to get this close to Kendall. "I just don't think he's the person for you."

"Person?" asked Greenlee, her dark brown eyes going wide.

"Person," repeated Kendall and Greenlee wondered, looking up at her now, how she had ever thought this woman to be vulnerable and needing her protection. Right about now, if she hadn't been so turned on, she would've liked someone to protect her from Kendall.

Of course, that scarce thought was immediately washed away by Kendall pressing her lips against hers for a kiss that was so deep, hard, and desperate that for the first time in all of her life, Greenlee moaned into another person's mouth and pulled them closer. She had always been standoffish in her love affairs, letting whoever she was with be the one to express the need to be together. This was the only way she knew how to be simply because it was the only way she had learned to protect herself.

But with Kendall pressing into her with hungry lips that were so soft, god... so heavenly soft and full, devouring hers in a ferocious manner she had never experienced before, it was a wonder Greenlee could think at all, much less protect herself. Something in her told her this was why she had been watching Kendall, why she wanted her. Just like Leo before her, Greenlee had always felt comfortable with Kendall.

She felt safe with her.

Safe enough to slip her hands underneath Kendall's flimsy blouse to cup her breasts, making the taller woman whimper as their lips parted and they breathed hard, looking deep into each others eyes. Those blue gray eyes that Greenlee so admired were filled with so many emotions they were hard to decipher but she could clearly see love and desire in them. So clearly that she rose up on her tip toes and wound her fingers around Kendall's neck to draw her in for another kiss.

And when they pulled apart in what seemed like endless moments later, they were breathing deep and heavy, resting against one another for support. Greenlee's hands played at the small of Kendall's back as the taller woman lay her head against her neck, whispering into her ear in a low husky voice, "I think I'm the person for you."

Greenlee's only reply was a tender smile and a tug, bringing Kendall back into her arms to possess her with a quiet passion that few in Pine Valley could even imagine matching. It would be several hours before Fusion got their elevator working again and when they did, almost everyone who worked there, including Simone, wished it otherwise.

There were certain things that even Simone didn't want to see. One of Greenlee's very well hidden racy tattoos being amongst them. But then again, we don't often get what we want do we? Unless your name happens to be Greenlee du Pres, that is. Because even though she might not be considered by everyone to be a good guy, she always got what she wanted. Which definitely included Kendall Hart.

End


End file.
